


Сравнение | Comparison

by DeerHorns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerHorns/pseuds/DeerHorns
Summary: Питер думает, что всё познается в сравнении, и это на самом деле правда.
Relationships: Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 7





	Сравнение | Comparison

Питер думает, что всё познается в сравнении, и это, на самом деле, правда.

Он может использовать различные умные словечки от которых любая женщина из Бикон Хиллз будет таять, растекаясь в безвольную лужицу. Ещё он может написать пару строк, именуемых стихотворением, ведь каждого человека можно сравнить с чем угодно: с небом, с морем или зверем.

Это просто, но стоит в его жизни появиться гиперактивному подростку, как его мнение меняется в один миг. И причина тому также проста — Питер не знает какое сравнение использовать для Стайлза.

Впервые, когда Стилински говорит: "Сарказм — моя единственная защита", Питер тут же достаёт блокнот, чёркая кривыми буквами надпись.

Лисёнок.

Хейл сравнивает Стайлза с прыткой лисой, которая не хочет открывать свою душу другим, желая спрятать всё самое сокровенное за стеной сарказма и язвительности. Это должно отвернуть людей от него, ведь никто не любит когда брошенные слова режут больнее, чем ножи. А ещё Стайлз хитер и изворотлив, так что выкрутиться из неприятностей у него получается немного лучше, чем у других детей его возраста. Это получается само собой, несмотря на то, что все неприятности сами находят подростка. Конечно, Питер думает, что Стайлз все же прикладывает к этому какие-то усилия.

Ах, забыть о том, что Стайлз ко всему ещё и жуткий лжец довольно сложно. Его ложь пропитана ядом того самого сарказма. Но Скотт, стая и даже отец Стайлза слишком привыкли к этому.

Питер ещё раз убеждается в том, что Стайлза можно сравнить с лисой в тот момент, когда мальчишка перед ним недовольно хмурится, сверкая своими глазами и держит в руке маленький блокнот, в котором набралось пара-тройка сравнений.

— Что за чёрт, Питер? Я похож на лису?

— Есть такое, лапушка.– Хейл целует Стайлза в мягкие губы, а затем в макушку, пряча странную улыбку.

С этого дня в голове оборотня вертится множество сравнений. От самых безумных, до самых пафосных и это жутко раздражает Стайлза. Кажется, что мальчишка вот-вот задушит Хейла собственными руками, считая, что сравнивать его с кем-то - высшая степень безумства.

— Может, олень? — голос Питера вовсе не звучит издевательски, скорее задумчиво. Но Стайлз лишь злобно зыркает на оборотня своими огромными глазами, намекая на то, что Хейл порядком начинает надоедать своими странными вопросами.

— Мне всё равно, угомонись, волче.

Питер всё же сравнивает Стайлза с оленем. Причин на это не мало, но одна из них заключается в его глазах. В этих огромных, красивых глазах, которые завораживают, заставляя других смотреть только на прямую. Эти блядские очи, которые бывают у оленей — слишком обманчивы, но это совсем не мешает оборотню. Ещё одна причина заключается в детской угловатости Стайлза, который к тому же и неуклюжий, словно только недавно появившийся на свет оленёнок.

На самом деле, не он один упоминал о сходстве Стайлза с представителями пятнистых малышей. И нет, причина даже не в том, что Стилински слишком упертый и своенравный. Наверное, это всё из-за того, что прекрасная Эрика сказала что-то про «бэмби-фейс» подростка.

Питер тяжело вздыхает, скрипя зубами и записывая очередное сравнение в потрёпанный блокнот.

— Как насчёт звёздочки? — шепчет Хейл в темноту, лёжа на кровати. На это подросток теперь уже смущённо советует ему вновь заткнуться.

Он сравнивает тело Стайлза с картой звёздного неба, усыпанного мериадами звёзд и состоящий из различных созвездий. На самом деле, никто бы и не понял о чем говорит Питер, если бы не то, что тело Стайлза действительно усыпано звёздами, такими, каких нет ни у кого. И тот факт, что это обычные родинки совсем не волнует оборотня.

Во множестве попыток сосчитать метки природы Хейл-старший давно потерял смысл. Каждый раз, ведя рукой по разным частям тела Стилински и считая родинки, мужчина сбивался стоило ему отвлечься на отметку, которую он по воле случая не заметил. И так попытка за попыткой.

Это звучит так приторно и сладко, что волк внутри Питера несомненно готов выть от безысходности. Питер лишь хмыкает, держа блокнот в руке, думая о том, что пора прикупить что-то побольше, чем собрание листов, перевязанных верёвкой, и своему волку новую порцию сахарной «косточки», в виде новых фраз.

К концу недели Питер исписывает блокнот почти наполовину. Листая страницы, он лишь видит обрывки слов различных сравнений, которых было слишком много. Оборотень понимает, что впервые в жизни ему не хочется отмахнуться от человека одним словом и оставить его в покое. Со Стайлзом все по другому, ведь он был слишком разным: взбалмошным, словно ураган, любопытным, точно ребёнок и надоедливым, как заноза в заднице.

В один момент в голове Питера проскальзывает мысль, что Стайлз похож на вредную девочку. Он лишь усмехается, понимая, как глупо это звучит. Волк не собирается произносить это вслух, записывает сравнение, но только карандашом.

Питер всё ещё думает, что всё познается в сравнении, и это на самом деле правда. Только вот Стайлз совсем другой, он не подходит под рамки правил, которые установил себе Питер.  
Может, все те слова, что были записаны им ранее, и подходят под понятие «похож», но одно Хейл знает наверняка.

Стайлз –просто Стайлз, и этим всё сказано.

**Author's Note:**

> Я не умею пользоваться этим сайтом, простите, хдд


End file.
